7 Years Old Again
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: 17 year old Takumi Usui and Ikuto Tsukiyomi due to their regrets about being forced to abandoning their Childhoods force them into states of Depression. One day after a chance incounter with one another thieir longing hearts and simbalanced wishies colliade and grant them just that.
1. One step forward Ten years Back part 1

Disclamer: I dont own!

"Tsukasa-san!" The Ravenett seven year old called. Rasping at the planetarium door handle, his tanzanite eye glisten with tears he has not shed for many years. "Tsukasa-san! Please! Help!" The Blonde seven year old, shook his head. His emerald green eyes hazy, his fair skin flushed a unhealthy red. His over sized clothe covered and soaked in snow. "I dont think he's there... even if he is, he probably wont recognize you..." the Ravenett's expression turned into a cross between stricken and desperation. "Tsukasa-san has to recognize me! He has too-!"

"And If he doesnt?!" His in pubsent voice squeaked in fustration. "If he's like everyone else! If he's like your sister! That pink haired girl! If ...if he turns out like Misa-chan-!" His fist clenched, teeth clinched with his wanning strenght, he glared at the ground fallen snow. "If he doesnt recognize you! Then what!" The Ravenett's hair shielded his eyes. "Takumi, Urusai na...!" He grounded out. They gave one another looks that said, the other couldnt understand them. "Konbanwa Chīsana mono!"

"T-tsukasa-san!" The Ravenett called. The blonde looked up at the adult, known as Tsukasa. Apprehension clear, he did not trust that this is adult was one that could help. "Ah! Ikuto-kun I'm glad I found you and your friend come quickly lets get you in side!" Tsukasa called with slight worry. Tsukasa ushered the two young boys into the planetarium.

"Stay here I'll go make some tea..." Takumi Sneezed."And start a bathe as well as get you a change of Clothe, Ne?" "Aaah-choo~!" He sniffled more, rubbing his wet sleeve over his nose. "Dont do that! You should get out of those clothes! I bet your coming down with something!" Tsukasa scolded him.


	2. One step forward Ten years Back part 2

Chapter 2

Now in warmer clothes, they sat in tthe Playhouse building underneath the planetarium. Ikuto always wondered why Tsukasa had this place built. He never thought I'd be useful. He and Takumi sat at one of the couches.

Takumi Usui could think of nothing, absolutly nothing that made since at the moment.

One minute he was leaving Maid Latte because Manger asked him to run an errand, he couldn't even remember at the moment. Then cutting though the park he sees the ravenett, that currently sat beside him — _Ikuto_ — naping on the bench.

Everything after that goes blank, and he wound up elementry school age again? And no one not even Misaki recoindnized him? It crazy! No, not even. If he had to say it was anything, it would be. _"C'est certains foutu de merde."_ He muttered.

"Takumi." He warned silently. Takumi snickered. "Oh, parden my french." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Tsukasa-san? Do you know what's going on?" He asked the Sandy blonde man. Tsukasa shook his head. "I am not one hundred percent sure, but I have an idea."

"Ikuto-kun what do you know about desires?" He asked placing the tea in front of them.

"Desire is a sense of longing for a person or object." Takumi answered. Ikuto gave him a dead panned look. "Thank you so very much, 'Ikuto-kun'." Ikuto drawled sarcassticly. "Your quiet welcome." He drawled back.

Tsukasa chuckled as they squabbled amongst themselves. "Yes it is a sense of longing. But not only for a person or object." He held a card in hand, not his usual cards but a tarot card. The Death Tarot Card. "It can also mean hoping for an outcome. Upright this card means Endings, Beginings, Changes, Transitions, and Transformations."

"For the past three months, during the time you were missing. I've done many a Tarot readings with you in mind. Curiously though, it always ends up the same three cards." He placed each on the table.

"Upright Death Tarot, Reverse Magician ,& Upright Ace of wands." Takumi's brow furrowed. "What does that have to do with me?" Tsukasa smiles warmly at him. "Ikuto-kun isn't the only one who is effected by the desire. Plus what living creature ever begins again on its own?"

"What are you talking about?" Takumi asked irritably. "Tsukasa-san, what do you mean."

"In the words of a wise woman: There is not a single person in this world that belongs only to themselves. When someone makes a connection there is always something shared. It is that which brings out fun and sadness and love."

"You." He pointed to Ikuto, then Takumi. "The Both of you. Share a bond, from your first incounter onward. Your wishes. Your desires. Are one in the same."

He had a humorous smile. "So my little lost boys lets have a wonderous adventure!"

"Tsukasa-san." Ikuto called from the couch. A red tick mark very visible in his midnight hair. "Hai?" He answered.

"I really want to hurt you right now." Tsukasa just smiled. Coddling Ikuto when he lunged and missed. Takumi looked to them and shrugged. "Don't think I forgot you!" Tsukasa picked up Takumi too.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if it sucked and that it took so long. By the way I will be updating _Searching For You_ in a bit, it's not much but it's all my stupidity will allow me to do!


End file.
